Salem's Lot
by Brinstone
Summary: Harry mourns the loss of Sirius over the summer, returns to Hogwarts to find his extra baggage in his sixth year. Note to readers, may be rater R later...
1. Boys Of Summer

Salem's Lot 

Chapter 1: Boys Of Summer 

Harry laid flat on his bed in the upstairs bedroom of the Dursley's house, staring at the stucco designs on the ceiling. No one bothered him during the hot summer days, which suited him fine. He wasn't much in the mood for talking to anybody these days. He wouldn't even owl his two best friends in the whole world, Hermione and Ron. Both had sent him birthday cards and gifts, which remained untouched, still in their paper bag wrappings beneath his creaky bed. 

As of late, he didn't feel anything wonderful about turning "sweet sixteen", and for once was grateful that his uncle and aunt chose to ignore his birthday every year. Harry had noticed that many terrible things happened as he got older, and wasn't at all overjoyed pondering what else would be happening to him this year. Who else would become the human sacrifice for the Boy Who Lived? Who would suffer the tragic price to keep him breathing another few moments? 

Harry abandoned these thoughts as he turned over to his side, staring blankly out the lone window in his shamble room. So far, there hadn't been anything out of the ordinary. By ordinary, he meant besides owls flying him his mail and such. There hadn't been any activity or news of strange goings on. No giants smashing through his front door, no house elves causing well-meant problems, any wayward Dementors…no anything. There wasn't a scrap of information that would tell him what his chances were, going back to Hogwarts, and Harry was in no mood to make contact with anyone he knew to find out. 

The loss of his only loving godparent had devastated his soul beyond all repair. Harry had no desire to go back to a world that held no promise except the possible death of Voldemort or himself. Dumbledore's kind words could not heal the empty cavity he felt now. Nothing could…

"Boy! Get down here if you want any food at all for the day! I won't go out of my way for you if you insist on moping in your room!" his aunt Petunia yelled shrilly up the stairwell. After the Dementor encounter Dudley had experienced, she was beginning to take Harry a bit more seriously as a wizard, instead of simply being a freak of nature. He pondered defying her call, as he had been accustomed to doing since the return to his makeshift home. Thinking better of it, finally giving in to the dejected sounds his stomach was making, he slid off the bed and made his way downstairs. 

Aunt Petunia remained silent as she served sandwiches to Harry and Dudley both. His cousin had begun to lose some of his enormous bulk, replacing it with muscle as he was admittedly getting better at the stupid boxing sport uncle Vernon was so proud of. Harry still thought it was a stupid sport that encouraged his cousin to perfect the art f picking on the weak. Part of it might have been that he was unable to brag that he himself was the best Seeker on his Quidditch team, but most of it just contributed to the fact that nothing really mattered and Harry didn't have the energy or desire to brook the subject. 

"…So can I, mum?" Harry vaguely made out the familiar whine Dudley was using on his mother, no doubt to get permission to stay over at one of his thug friends' house. 

"Oh, Dudders, I don't know if that show would be appropriate for you. After all it _is_ starring a junior league dancer from _America_…" 

Aunt Petunia scrunched her already puny face up in disgust. Harry's interest piqued at this, having locked himself up in his own room for most of the summer, he'd been kept out of the loop for most of Dudley's current fads. 

"What dancer?" he asked, receiving a curt response to his question. 

"Some girl from the states is coming here to do a tour with the junior London Casting for musical performances." His aunt all but spit out, obviously holding a bad opinion for this girl. Harry figured it was probably because of the pop idol reference from before. There had been a lot of those popping up around the states, as well as in England. Not many had talent, but Harry didn't mind staring at a few of the promotional posters…

"Oh pleeeeeeease, mum? It's an educational performance! All the other boys are going to see it!" Dudley continued badgering his mother. Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Aunt Petunia still looked unconvinced at her son's pleas. 

"I doubt that there's anything that girl could educate a proper young boy in…" 

"Please mum? I'll do anything!" Dudley held out both hands in front of her, pleading unabashedly in a way that Harry might've laughed at had he been in a more humorous mood. 

"…I suppose…if you take Harry with you." 

Dudley's jaw dropped. Harry would have followed suit except he was too busy processing what his aunt had just suggested to respond to anything. 

"No questions. I'll buy you the tickets this afternoon and have your father drop the both of you off at the auditorium for the show. This way both of you will be out of the house, and I'll know for sure whether or not this little performer is worth the coin." 

Harry just sat there at the table, somewhere between a nightmare and his sandwich as his cousin proceeded to turn bright purple and glare at him. 


	2. Meet Me At the Rock Show

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. ^.^ I'm so happy now….

Disclaimers: I apologize for not writing this in the first chapter but…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM J K ROWLING'S BOOKS. (*CRY CRY* OTHERWISE I'D BE A MILLIONARE TOO…) *AHEM* I own Lapis Lazuli Azure Black, so if anyone wants to use her, please e-mail me first, okies?? 

Salem's Lot 

Chapter 2: Meet Me At the Rock Show 

Lazul rolled her head back and forth around her shoulders, hoping to ease some of the tension in her sore neck muscles before the show. There were already about forty or fifty people who'd shown up early sitting out in the stadium seats. As if there wasn't enough pressure on her performing in front of all the kids back home, now she was going to perform in front of complete and total strangers. Foreign strangers, at that. Foreign strangers with a weird sense of humor. She hadn't been practicing with this group for a week before she'd found every lame practical joke stuffed into her duffel. A whoopee cushion in the prop chair, a fake snake packet on her costume pile…frankly she was surprised no one dressed up as a clown with a squishy red nose. 

The theater was amazing, though. She could feel the intensity of the lights, the sound reverberating off the walls, and the perfect atmosphere. This was where she longed to be. This was what she was born for. Not to be the target of wayward stones and jeering catcalls, which had been the common routine back home in Salem County Ohio. She would still be there if not for an unexpected turn of events. 

__

Lazul had galloped back down the stairs from her bedroom, leaning over the railing as her mother sat a their small dining room table, wearing an expression of shock and worry. The rebellious teen swung a leg over and hopped down the last five steps, into the kitchen to see what all the fuss budgeting was about. 

"Momma?" she straddled the back of the chair, ignoring how unladylike it was, and her mother's disapproving glance. It only lasted a moment before the worry and shock returned to her still unwrinkled face. 

"Yeah, hon?" she was holding a pale sheet of parchment paper between her delicate hands, hands that had been raising Lazul for the past sixteen years, without help from man or friend, with the exception of an eccentric aunt with more cats than Lazul could count. 

"What's that? Another bill?" the tension in her dancer's muscle tightened at the though of yet another payment her mother would have to make on their already slim account books. 

"…No. It's about your daddy." She replied, biting her lower lip in thought. Lazul sat up straight, looking like a bobcat that'd just been dropped into a bucket of molasses. She'd never known her daddy…and from what Momma had told her, she didn't know him that well either. He'd come over from England on a family vacation over summer. Obviously, he'd been impressive if he'd gotten Momma pregnant with Lazul, right before he left for home. She never talked about him much more than that, and just from that, Lazul didn't like him. Not one letter after their affair, and not any response when her Momma had finally gotten the courage to write him, telling him about their daughter. Either he'd been too busy to worry about it, or he just didn't care. It didn't matter to Lazul, though. He was just a sperm donor in her eyes. 

"What about him? Did he finally write ya?" she didn't bother hiding the contempt coated in her usually melodic voice. Talking about him made her moody, and when she was moody, it didn't really matter who she hurt or what got broken in the process. 

"He's dead." 

Lazul wasn't sure how to react to that. A man she'd never known, who was responsible for her existence was suddenly no longer there to hate. Of course, she'd contemplated him dead many, many times before, but this…

"So?" she croaked out. So what? Why did it matter? Why did she feel like the world had just come crashing in on her harder than before? Why did it hurt more than the stones thrown at her back when she wasn't watching? 

"Well, this is a copy of his certificate of death…and the school that he was working at thought we should know." Her Momma looked like she was about ready to cry. Flat out, broken dishwasher crying now not hosed up sprinklers. "They already held the services. Since he had no other relatives, though…they want us to move into his estate." Lazul peered at her mother through her thick black bangs, depthless blue eyes meeting the tired gray in reservation. 

"I don't want anything of his-" she began to retort. 

"And the letter from that London cast came in. the only way you'd be able to go is if we moved in." he Momma leaned over the table, smiling tiredly, but in a knowing way that drove Lazul crazy. It didn't take them long to pack for the trip. 

Now, Lazul was where she belonged. Among her own kind, in a world of constant drama, romance, adventure and pizzazz. This was where the kings ruled with dancing sticks and top hats, instead of crowns, where the leading lady didn't have to be a helpless princess. This was where the music cut through all the meaningless things in life and filled that hole with truth, love, and song and dance. 

The prelude to the show was ready to start. Although not even half of the crowd was here yet, this was meant to be eye candy. To make the people stay for more, intoxicating each and every one with sound and lights. Tonight, Lazul was going to be their master of illusions. 

She took her position, front center stage, in a half-crouch with her arms outstretched, holding the thick, silky cloak of fabric that was her costume like wings across her back. Pale skin turned bronze with the filtered lighting, and slick black locks became raven night. Her eyes, which hypnotized with their unending blue, were moonlit stars staring out patiently. Oh yes, it was magic…in a sense that none of these people would truly grasp or appreciate. But all the same, what Lazul burned for more than anything in this performance was to give them magic. 

And she would do it…after all she was a witch. 

The last Salem Witch. 

There's Chapter 2 peeps. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think…I think I made this one a little too vague but…*shrug* ^_^ 


	3. The Shy One

Disclaimers: I apologize for not writing this in the first chapter but…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM J K ROWLING'S BOOKS. (*CRY CRY* OTHERWISE I'D BE A MILLIONARE TOO…) *AHEM* I own Lapis Lazuli Azure Black, so if anyone wants to use her, please e-mail me first, okies?? 

Salem's Lot 

Chapter 3: The Shy One 

Harry was slouching lazily in his seat, not really caring that his cousin had left him immediately to keep from be soiled by his association. He didn't mind in the least that he was being dragged to a performance he'd likely hate. Being out of the house for once was rather refreshing, and gave him a new spot to sulk in. it was rather pathetic when he thought about it himself, but not too many could blame him. 

From the way the girls and boys around him were chattering on, this new performer was going to be another Euro-pop icon. A singing and dancing acrobat with the body of a cabaret girl. Perhaps it should have been something of interest to him, but at the moment, he wasn't exactly in the mood to entertain lusting after an impossible to obtain idol. After all, what was the point in having a relationship if you couldn't be sure whether you'd be alive long enough to enjoy it? Or even suffer from a tragic break-up? Harry wasn't very much confident about going after another girl, either. Not after the whole confusing, mind boggling string of episodes he'd had with Cho. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was another female entity that made absolutely no sense. 

Everything went dark around him, and Harry sat up straighter than a flagpole. A spotlight hit the stage, and a curtain was drawn back, revealing yet another black velvet curtain, and a lone figure, crouching elegantly before them all. It was definitely female. She was robed like a queen ready to be crowned, and her stance, while respectful to the audience, demanded attention. Harry, like all those around him, was caught in her command. Slowly, ever so painfully slowly, she raised her face to them, forcing Harry to the edge of his seat. Her eyes were blazing electric bright blue, and brought out an unusual tinting in her deep midnight black hair. Or maybe that was actually green and violet hair coloring? 

She sported a form-fitting set of jeans, and a white halter, black suspenders and black dance shoes. A song began to play, something jazzy, with the low tone of a saxophone and the ripping follow of the oboe and piano. She moved, oh boy did she move…fluidly and full of life, light following her across the stage as she leapt and bounded, sliding and jumping, splitting and spinning, making Harry's eyes roll around in his head every second. Sometime after the introduction, she'd began singing some old song from a musical Harry vaguely recalled Aunt Petunia gushing over. 

__

…and all that jazz! 

Come on boys…! 

Chicago. That was the title of the show it had been. Something about scantily clad women who'd murdered their spouses. Harry didn't remember any of the particulars, but he had a strong feeling that this girl could be any one of those women. She could have been playing a talking broccoli stick and Harry would've believed they existed. There was something about her, some aura that he couldn't quite catch, but was drawn to. 

And then it was over. She disappeared behind the curtain, a slight expression of urgent tension crossing those beautiful eyes before he completely lost sight of her. The atmosphere cleared around him, and to Harry's relief, he wasn't the only one left stuck to his seat. That had been the most amazing experience he'd ever had. Well, at least it had been most refreshing, compared to the many attempts at his life. Harry resituated himself, determined to remain seated until the very end of the show, which he noticed, wasn't about to begin for another half-hour. That was fine, he could wait. 

He would wait for that shy girl anytime. 


	4. Riot Girl

Disclaimers: I apologize for not writing this in the first chapter but…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM J K ROWLING'S BOOKS. (*CRY CRY* OTHERWISE I'D BE A MILLIONARE TOO…) *AHEM* I own Lapis Lazuli Azure Black, so if anyone wants to use her, please e-mail me first, okies?? 

Okay, after the first three chapters, I'd like to give a few people some thanks. ^_^

Muffinlover: I really appreciate your enthusiasm and hope you continue to like this story as I go on. ^_-

chris-black: Thanks, dude! Don't worry I update pretty fast so far… ^o^

Black Jaguar12: Yesh, Lazul is a witch. ^_- And there's gonna be more to it than just that…I still have her family to introduce. *LoL* And I agree…guy's just DON'T get us. ^_^ 

Superduperducky: *LoL* Dun worry, that's why I have a spellchecker. ^_^U Thanks for reading! 

Jaime L. Fratilla: Awww… #^_^# I dun thinks so….demo, arigato for your praise! I shall do my best to continue writing like I do. 

Canon Defender: Thanks for not hating. ^_^ Demo, Lapis Lazuli is actually one name, ^_^U it's a gemstone and I used it for reference to her English side. Also, my siblings have four names…and I would have also except my daddy thinks that my name should have just been made up of one syllable. -__-U While I also appreciate constructive criticism, I will politely decline the offer to re-write Lazul. I like her and I know a few other people do too, so *shrug* I'm just gonna keep her that way. Besides, changing her origin would just screw up my plot. ^_- By the by…I happened to read your bio, and I was just curious as to what is a "Mary-Sue" O.O? And please don't assume that if I don't take the test you have provided that I do not truly love and appreciate my character. I wouldn't be writing about her if I didn't. ^_^ Domo arigato! 

…Now! On with the fourth chapter! ^__^ 

Salem's Lot 

Chapter 4: Riot Girl

Lazul gasped deeply for the wonderful oxygen around her. There just didn't seem to be enough of the precious stuff when she was done. And this was only the opening act! She slipped her arms out of the suspenders she'd donned for the performance, walking as speedily as possible to the dressing room. There was about half an hour until the show actually started, and she had to apply all of that damn non-smear stage make-up for the real performance. Naturally, she needed all the time she could get to give these poor deprived people a real show. 

The experience had filled her senses and given her wings as she'd flown through each and every step of the intricate dance patterns. The adrenaline she'd gotten just from the expressions on the few people's faces had heightened everything. She could smell the anticipation, hear each and every single breath that was drawn…Lazul had to restrain herself from completely losing her sanity. She'd felt all of it, down to the last drop of sweat. She had especially felt the magic. Oh yes, the silken strings that flowed effortlessly along every living thing had begun to string themselves tightly about her very soul. Lazul could draw on them like little candle flames yearning to be drawn towards a larger, much more devastating blaze. Her body ached to do it, but her mind and heart kept her feet firmly planted to the ground before and after each and every leap. 

Momma may not have raised a proper young lady, but she hadn't raised a fool. Lazul knew better than to manipulate things that didn't belong to you. Even if they screamed to be meddled with, the policy was "do not touch". Period. No substitutions, exceptions, or refunds. 

She slid out of her slacks, which were sweat covered and sticky, and rubbed her body down in a towel before sitting down to do her make up in front of a mirror that was closest to the air conditioning unit. Lazul applied the stuff routinely, managing to pull back and gel her boyish cropped raven hair back into a fake bun, adding a feathered hair piece in the back. Two colored streaks stood out form the black shimmering locks, one deepest emerald, and the other dark violet, in color coordination with her make-up. In this scene, she would appear as the songbird. A creature with the attitude of a mockingbird, the regality of a peacock, and the grace of a swan. Beauty in motion, basically, which Lazul had no problem pulling off as long as there was plenty of time to stretch. She bit back a curse as she poked her scalp with a bobby pin, and continued to add more color to her face, as she slid into a sapphire, teal, purple, and lime green body suit. 

Along with the rush she'd felt, taking in the addicting thrill of the audiences' reaction, there had been a different sort of rush. It had the familiar brush of ethereal sprites, tugging her into the direction of unveiling her deadliest, most precious secret. The temptation of using magic had grown very strong within the past few hours. She wasn't sure why, but the atmosphere around her had changed drastically upon their arrival to London. It was an interesting thing. It was as if…she was home. Of course, anywhere her mother was was a home to Lazul. They could've been forced to stay in that god-awful shack her Aunt Mayflower kept in southern Salem County, and she wouldn't have complained, although there might have been a few degrading conversations concerning her skills and practices. 

More strangely, Lazul had pinpointed the direction of this tug, and identified the source. A boy, possibly her age, maybe older (but not by much), had been sitting third-row center, in a striped shirt with jeans that looked too small for him. His hair had been deep brown, not quite black but just dark enough you might be able to mistake it, and awfully messy. Even now, Lazul had an itch in her hand that demanded to grab a brush and take it to his head. She shrugged it off quickly, smoothing down her own hair and instead thought about his eyes. They had been the brightest and most alluring shade of green she'd ever seen. They stared curiously up at her with the same awe she'd received from the rest of the audience, but instead of simply admiring her, his had been contemplative, decisive. They'd been measuring her up and down, taking in every flick of the wrist, every turn of her head. The fact that he seemed to need glasses only added sophistication to that gaze. 

Lazul smirked at her reflection, reminding herself that there were plenty of green-eyed boys in her current school with just as hungry gazes as that one's had been. Obviously he'd never had a real girlfriend before or she would have caught a slight leer. But no, his face had been genuine…with the promise of safety. She shook her head quickly, grabbing her props, flowing sheer drapes of the same shades as her costume that hung about her wrists from elastic straps, and a pair of drumsticks. Both had tassels dangling prettily from the ends. Part of this act was a little bit of flashing powder and thunder and lightning. Lazul was always up for a little song, a little dance, and a whole lot of rioting. 

Hey? What good was performing if you couldn't shake things up a little? 

^_^U I think I'm going to swap from one person's POV to the next each chapter. It seems to work nicely with the flow of plot. Please let me know what y'all think! Luv and Bunnies… 

(!)(!)

^.^

m m


	5. Not For Me

Disclaimers: I apologize for not writing this in the first chapter but…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM J K ROWLING'S BOOKS. (*CRY CRY* OTHERWISE I'D BE A MILLIONARE TOO…) *AHEM* I own Lapis Lazuli Azure Black, so if anyone wants to use her, please e-mail me first, okies??

Salem's Lot 

Chapter 5: Not For Me

Third scene in he second act, and Harry was still sitting in the same spot, immovable, and completely oblivious to the strange faces around him. So what if he'd lost Dudley, whom he was supposed to be "guarding from these displays of erotic art", and Aunt Petunia had put ever so bluntly. Sure, this type of performance wasn't as boring as straight ballet, but somehow it appealed to the viewer's eye in so many more ways than one could explain. The music lifted something in Harry's chest and made him have hope. It was something that he shouldn't have wanted to happen, but did, greatly. 

There was of course, her. _She_ was exceptional. Harry couldn't help feeling drawn to that girl from the opening scene. She flaunted herself in a classy, vibrant way that immediately got your attention and shouted life. Even when you could catch the telltale signs of weariness in her fellow performers, there she was, leaping and bounding, grinning and swaying, tapping each one ever so slightly on the shoulder, sending a piece of her energy to them. And Harry had realized this in more than just the figurative way. Somehow, he could…feel the energy transferring from one body to the other on that stage. Her excitability just flowed everywhere, like a strong perfume. It was mystifying. 

This had to be the American performer. There wasn't any doubt, and there was no proper English girl Harry could think of to behave in such a…rowdy manner. Although she appeared rough and tumble, it was refreshing in a way, to see someone so fearless, so without a care. He'd read her name in the brochure Dudley had left behind…Lapis Lazuli Azure Black. Pretty long and complicated, but it seemed appropriate. He wondered if she had a nickname to be called by instead? Or friends here? Shaking his head in sudden realization, Harry put down the brochure and watched the finishing act, reminding himself that this was just a performance, she was just a girl…and in a few weeks he would return to Hogwarts, never to see the likes of her again. So what did it matter if he wanted to join the ranks of the audience here and take advantage of the open backstage? What would be the purpose of going back there to see her up close? 

The show was over, and Harry found himself shoving his hands back into his pockets, again reminded by the reason he hadn't wanted to come at all, and immediately put back into the mood he'd held previously. Now, sulking, he made his way out of the row of chairs, attempting to scout out his cousin among the large (enormous) amount of people. He was nudged and elbowed in every which way, and he actually glared at a few upstarts who looked round his own age, almost daring them to do it again. However it continued, moving Harry further away from the exit than he wanted to be. After a few moments of feeling like a salmon swimming up-creek, he turned around, deciding there had to be a back way to enter and exit. 

He skimmed over a few people, managing to slip through a few large groups. Sometimes being a beanpole was a good thing. There were a lot of doors back here, so Harry moved out of the way to attempt finding an exit. Or at least someone who knew how to get there without being engulfed by a mob. 

"Margy! Bring down those tree stands already, girl! I wanna go home!" 

Harry stopped short of toppling over a tiny person in front of him. In the last year, he'd grown a few inches, giving him Ron's height, and with his lean, skinny figure he was an accident waiting to happen when it came to moving about tight spaces. The little figure in front of him (well, sort of beneath him, if you considered the fact that its head was beneath his chin) turned sharply, revealing a brightly painted blue, violet and green face, sporting electric blue eyes. Harry's eyebrows shot through his bangs, trying hard not to hold in his surprise. Surely, she'd been taller on stage? Looking at her up close now, she could not be anywhere near his age. Or maybe it was the make-up? Or was he just being judgmental? 

"Hello?! Who are you and what are you doing back here?" she was waving her hand in front of his face, sending electric signals across his scar. Wincing, unable to stop his hand from reaching up to touch the offensive mark, he replied to her question, a bit irritated with her. 

"Just looking for the exit…" 

"Well, you're not too far. Unfortunately, the exit you're gonna have to go through now is locked." She pointed a thumb down the long tunnel like hallway. "Everyone's gone already except us performers. If you wanna go home, I could get 'em to open it for ya." 

Harry smiled, relief flooding through him. There would be no hearing the end of this if Aunt Petunia supposed he'' stayed behind for any reason. There didn't really need to be one, she could easily make one up. "Really?" 

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to help if you wanna get outta here any quicker than these lazy jokers." She grinned, most likely joking about her comrades. Harry's stomach hit rock bottom again. 

"I really have to get home…" 

She frowned. "Well, we can't open the gates until everything's back where it belongs. School policy!" she raised one long index finger at him as if scolding a child. This action only seemed to irritate Harry more. Who was she to say where he could and could not go? Why did he have to play a pack mule in order to get someone to open a stupid door? 

"Look, I need to get out of here. No offense, I'd really like to help but my aunt-" 

"Oh jeez…" she rolled her eyes, possibly fighting an urge to snap at him. Harry at this point, simply didn't care. She was pretty, yes, but her arrogance could've taken a back seat. 

"Look, if you aren't going to help me, I'll find another way…" he decided firmly that he would never allow himself to ever become so distracted by a pretty face again. Not only would it cost him whatever freedom he did have in his ridiculous home, but now his scar was truly burning simply at the effort it took him to say no to her. He just barely saw her flinch before he grabbed his arm, leading him down the hall. 

"Take over, guys! I'll be back!" Harry allowed himself to be dragged by this tiny thing, still scowling at her back as though it were Malfoy. "Here." He let go, slightly shoving him towards a door near the back of the stage. She rested her hands on her hips, looking him up and down as though she were deciding whether to roast him or boil him. 

"Thanks…" he grumbled, no longer feeling as though his head were about to explode. The sting on his forehead had subsided, and he no longer cared whether his decision had pleased her or not. He only knew that his gut told him he wanted to go home. 

She shrugged, giving off a cocky disposition that almost stirred Harry's irritation further. He turned to leave, and suddenly felt guilty as he spoke softly. 

"Umm…you were very good…I-uh, enjoyed your show." He rubbed the back of his neck, wiping away sweat as he peeked down at her from over his shoulder. She merely stared up at him with those calculating blue eyes that delved into the darkness around her. He registered her nod and a grin before hurriedly pushing himself out he door and onto the cold street. 

Harry stared and the door handle for at least two minutes without moving. Then, shoving his hands in his pockets, he made his way around the back of the stage, to the front, where he quickly caught sight of Dudley through the diminishing crowd. It had been an eventful night, and for some reason, things looked a little brighter than they had only a mere five hours ago. A smile found its way onto his lips, and he jogged down towards the curb to wait with his cousin. 

Gomen ne…I know I posted two chapter fours…demo the thing wouldn't let me get rid of it. -__-U Oh wells, this is Chapter five and I hope you all still like where this is going….

Lazul's next! Teehee! ^_^ (Now we get to the fun part…. SCHOOL!) 


	6. Home Again, Naturally

Disclaimers: I apologize for not writing this in the first chapter but…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM J K ROWLING'S BOOKS. (*CRY CRY* OTHERWISE I'D BE A MILLIONARE TOO…) *AHEM* I own Lapis Lazuli Azure Black, so if anyone wants to use her, please e-mail me first, okies??

Salem's Lot 

Chapter 6: 

Lazul sat haphazardly with one leg propped up so that she could balance her bowl on her knee with one hand while she controlled the TV controller in the other. There wasn't anything one worth watching except maybe the Euro-pop channels. Right now they had something like a teen idol on, but the ones back home had been so bad, she wasn't really in the mood to humor these foreign wannabes. 

Her momma was upstairs, even after three whole weeks she was still trying to unload their stuff into these mammoth sized rooms and make it homey. Lazul hadn't bothered to do more than stuff her clothes into the closet (which could have been better named garage) and throw a few of her belongings onto a dusty old vanity table. The house had been handed down to her with all the furnishings, and very few questions. Her momma had made sure everything stayed in her name, even though Lazul thought it would be much more practical to let her deal with all the paperwork. Then again, momma hadn't made it out of high school before she'd had Lazul, so it was only fair she do her part, which included reading between the lines of nasty social workers. 

"Lazul, hon? Would ya turn that darn thing down, please? I can't hear myself think!" her momma yelled as she was coming down the stairs, holding a big blue folder set and looking cross. Lazul grinned, slurping a noodle loudly on purpose. 

"That's why I keep it turned up." 

"Lazul." Momma put one hand on her hip, giving the oh so famous 'don't you make me come over there' look that made Lazul shut off the screen and drop the remote in record time. A pleased smile graced her un-aging face. After all, the woman was only in her early thirties. Momma still had yet to receive a gray hair from stress, which was a surprise with Lazul as her daughter. 

"Now then, have you even started going through the list of things you need for school, young lady?" momma held up the blue folder for her to see. Lazul shrugged ceremoniously. 

"Nuh-uh." Saying that was better than lying. The last thing she needed was a bowl full of newts or some other crawly creature slithering around in her underwear drawer. Lazul shuddered, remembering the rather warty toad nest she'd found there three months ago, when momma had caught her helping the neighbors harvest their moonshine. It wasn't something she was likely to forget soon. 

"Well, let's see what we've got here then…" momma took out some rather new looking parchment, making Lazul's eyebrows rise in curiosity. 

"Who sent you that? Auntie?" 

Momma shook her head, "No, your school sent it. I feel sorry for the poor delivery bird…" 

"Delivery bird…?" Lazul slid down off the counter she'd been sitting on and dropped her bowl into the sink, lightly tracing her fingertips over the faucet. Momma nodded slightly amused. 

"Yes, a little barn owl. Oh you would have loved the coloring on this one…not a thing like the 'ole hoot owls we have back home." 

"My school, owled me a supply list?" Lazul was beginning to get confused. Was this normal in London? She watched her momma sigh as she started going down the list, taking a cupboard key from around her neck and opening their new storage closet. Miscellaneous items fell out of it, neatly landing on their new table. Perhaps this would have seemed even more unusual to Lazul if she hadn't just been the one guilty of simply willing the dirty dishes away. Her momma frowned slightly. 

"Lazul, hon, you know better. Just because you can, doesn't mean you should. Rule number one!" Lazul sighed, nodding and shoving her hands into her pockets, doing her best to appear as sorry as possible. 

"So momma, what exactly is this school? You never did say why you were so eager to be comin' here…" 

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

Lazul stood stock still for about three minutes before slamming both hands right onto the tabletop. "School for WHAT?!" 

"It's a school for witches, hon." Momma sat down calmly in a chair as she sifted through a black cauldron, and some other items obviously on Lazul's school supply list. This was the first she'd ever heard of such a miraculous thing. For years, Lazul had been raised to believe that she was special, different, and near frightening. She still had nightmares of having her hair burned off, or stones being throne in her direction, or worse, at her mother. Witches simply weren't taken kindly too back home, and learning to live with the fact that you couldn't do anything about it hardened people into believing they were all they had. Alone in their mixed curse and enchantment. 

"Okay, school for witches…gotcha. Why didn't we come here before?" she straddled the chair across from her momma, running a hand through her disheveled raven locks, agitated. "Scratch that, we didn't move here because we were broke. Next question: why are we living in this house, why is it entitled to me and not you, and how come you wont let me go by your name like we did back home?" on their transfer forms, momma had written out Lazul's entire name, dropping her mother's maiden name. 

"Well, I would answer you hon, but I don't think you'll like it one bit." Lazul watched her momma continue to look anywhere and everywhere but at her eyes. Frowning, she leaned forward, catching her in mid-glance. 

"Shoot." 

Momma sighed heavily, dropping the parchment onto the table. Somehow this reaction made her look old to Lazul, although she knew momma wasn't a year over 32. "Honey, you know your daddy was a foreign man, and I know you ain't fool enough not to put two and two together." 

"I already figured this was his place…why is it mine and not yours, and why didn't we come here before?" 

"…things are whole lot more difficult here than they are back home, hon. There're more than just a handful of witches and not all of them are bound by sacred circles, blood and brimstone. You got a wide variety that runs from Glinda the Good Witch to the Wicked Witch of the West, and we got more of them green-skinned hags here than there will ever be back home." Her momma eyed her strangely, almost holding something back. Lazul caught that, but decided not to say anything, fearing momma wouldn't go on and then leave her in the dark about so many more things now. 

"So what you're sayin' is I have to go to school here now because it's safer than it woulda been before?" momma nodded. 

"It isn't an option, sweetie. You're going and if you don't you're gonna put yourself and whole lotta other poor fools at risk." Another sigh before she continued her tirade. "I know you don't like bein' here…you never knew your daddy, otherwise maybe things would've been a little different…"

Lazul snorted in disgust. "Or maybe not." 

"Either way, you have to go. I've already got us scheduled to see your Headmaster next week, noon sharp. I would've gotten us in earlier, but he said he'd serve us lunch if we arrived then. And something about getting' you sorted out into your class…" 

"Whatever, momma." Lazul stretched tiredly against her chair, breathing deeply as she took in the strings of lively magic that radiated from this house. "You know I ain't gonna say no." Lazul trotted up the stairs into her room, shutting it tightly behind her before she simply flopped onto her mattress. 

She ran a hand through her hair then began covering her face with both hands. Growling, she turned over on her stomach. This was aggravating. Now, instead of simply coming here to dance, she would have to go to a 'witches school'. Learning how to do magic here was completely pointless to Lazul. Back home, you learned it to survive and to conceal yourself. Here, it seemed magic was almost normal, depending on who you talked to. They even separated the non-magic users from the magic users. The term 'muggle' had been something completely unexpected to roll off her momma's tongue. Apparently it wasn't a nice word, unless you used it properly. It was like saying 'nigger' to a black man, in Lazul's opinion. Why come up with word if you knew they weren't going to be nice? All that did was cause problems for the poor confused folk like her who wanted nothing to do with those kinds of politics. 

"Well, at least I don't have to hide it so much…" she tried looking on the bright side, rolling back over on her bed to stare at the ceiling before she drifted off into a deep sleep. 


	7. Are You Ready?

Disclaimers: I apologize for not writing this in the first chapter but…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM J K ROWLING'S BOOKS. (*CRY CRY* OTHERWISE I'D BE A MILLIONARE TOO…) *AHEM* I own Lapis Lazuli Azure Black, so if anyone wants to use her, please e-mail me first, okies??

A Note to the Readers: Gomen ne, for taking so long with these chapters. -__-U Lately the home life has been getting busier, but the creative light bulb has not gone out yet!! So look forward to a finished product, okies peoples? ^_^ Besides, I miss all those wonderful reviews I've been getting! Anyways, read on!! 

Salem's Lot 

Chapter 7: Are You Ready? 

The trip to Platform 9 and three-quarters had been dull, as Harry had anticipated. The train ride had been even more so, since he had fallen back into his state of misery. Seeing his fellow classmates and the impending return to Hogwarts did not lift his spirits in the least. Instead, it made him remember the exact moment he'd felt the pit drop in his stomach, when Sirius had fallen through the mirror…

"Harry? Harry?!" a hand came flying out in front of his face, knocking his glasses askew. He held back the urge to glare at the owner of that hand, and was thankful he did, finding himself staring into the concerned eyes of Hermione. "Harry…are you all right?" 

He felt a slight twinge of guilt for his attitude. It was that which had kept him from returning the letters his friends had been sending him all summer, as well as thank-you's for his birthday presents. He'd planned on using his Aunt and Uncle as an excuse for that, but didn't have the effort to even bother, so when asked, he'd merely shrugged in response and turned his attention to the window next to him. 

"Oie, Harry? Umm…chocolate frog?" Ron held one out in front of him awkwardly. Even his best friend didn't know what to do with him at this point. Harry had succeeded in putting himself into a right good rut. All three of them were silent throughout the train ride, neither of his companions having anything good to say at this point, at least not without the fear that Harry might bite their heads off. 

He supposed that it was a good thing then that Luna Lovegood had decided to appear from behind their seats, wand tucked behind her ear, holding a copy of her father's paper upside down in her hands. "Have any of you read the history of Salem?" she inquired jovially. Her mood was very up, compared to the other three, and her question took them all off-guard. 

"Of course, what witch or wizard hasn't?" Hermione answered promptly. When looked at both Ron and Harry attempted to make themselves look smaller. 

"Erm, is it something we should know?" Ron scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Oh, everyone should know about this!" Luna leaned over and placed the article in front of Ron's face, completely unaware that he was making no sense of an upside down periodical. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her questions back to Harry. 

"You haven't read anything on Salem? The Salem witch trials? Anything ringing a bell?" she repeated. Harry scowled a bit, not really in the mood to watch his I.Q. go down anymore for the day. When it was apparent he didn't know anything about it, she went on. "Salem was the first designated community for witches and wizards in the sixteenth century. It was the first major time period for magic users, since the time of Merlin and King Arthur. According to _Salem: A Lost Motherland_, a few Muggle girls got mixed up in some of the actual witches identities, and were burned, drowned and forsaken by the rest of the Muggle settlers. After that, the true witches and wizards either went into hiding to practice their arts, or moved back to England, where the community was better hidden." 

"Yeah! But I mean, have you read up on it? This article tells all about the Black Arts Salem witches practiced back then, and could still be practicing today!" Luna interjected, nearly falling out from her seat and onto Ron's back. Harry blinked several times. 

"Black Arts?" he questioned. 

"Yes! The Black Arts was widely practiced among the Salem witches, and was the main reason they were sought out and burned." Luna was smiling widely in excitement. "My dad says that they're releasing this story because there's going to be a big controversy in the Ministry about allowing a Salem witch into the community here in England!" 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Wouldn't that mean allowing an American into England?" 

"Oh that's just asking for trouble, you know." Ron spoke, finally managing to raise his head form above Luna's upside down article. Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "well, think about it! First, American's are already screwy as it is, so bringing one of 'em here in the first place is a cooky idea to begin with. Next, hand that American magic and separate 'em from the Muggle full home they live in and they'll go crazy!" Harry had to grin at his friend's negative outlook on the whole thing. 

"But if the witch in question is already practicing magic and knows about it, then there isn't any problem." Hermione crossed her arms wisely, giving Ron a familiar look that screamed an argument coming on. Before it could though, an even worse thing came. Malfoy. 

"Well, well, Potter. How are things in your own private hell?" the cocky Slytherin smirked in an all too knowing way. "It wasn't bad enough you were hanging with a Weasel, a Mud-Blood and a Loony, now you're short one wanted murderer. How do you feel?" 

Ron dove at him, just as Hermione went to grab him, both began a struggle in the middle of the seat, one bent on killing the other determined to control the situation. Harry glared dangerously at Malfoy, not caring for the hundredth time in his life who was watching or whether Crabbe and Goyle were standing right behind him. He stood, leaning slightly on the window next to him, never letting his eyes leave Malfoy's. 

"…you know, on a _good_ day, I might actually give a damn what comes out of the hole underneath your nose, Malfoy. Today unfortunately, just isn't a good day." He watched the platinum blonde eye him carefully as he slouched against the window now, feeling very much like the image of his father. "I hope your father's a saint, otherwise all this you're giving me about a wanted criminal is pretty redundant, wouldn't you say?" Harry smiled, despite himself. Draco's eyes drew down into a vicious glare that might have frozen a whole room. However, Harry was not about ready to let him get under his skin even before they reached the school. 

Hermione and Ron both stared at Harry slack-jawed as Malfoy walked away, obviously having nothing to say worth saying. 

"Well, here comes another wonderful year…" Harry sighed, slumping back down into his seat, once again feeling mopey. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Ron, who had calmed down quit a bit. 

"Are you gonna be okay, Harry?" Ron asked him quietly. 

Harry shrugged, honestly not knowing the answer to that question. 


	8. A New Day Has Come

Disclaimers: I apologize for not writing this in the first chapter but…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM J K ROWLING'S BOOKS. (*CRY CRY* OTHERWISE I'D BE A MILLIONARE TOO…) *AHEM* I own Lapis Lazuli Azure Black, so if anyone wants to use her, please e-mail me first, okies??

Salem's Lot 

Chapter 8: A New Day Has Come

Lazul bobbed her head to the sound of the Moulon Rouge soundtrack she had playing in her headphones. The trip over had been strange in comparison to the many different alleys they'd had to go through from the airport. This route seemed to be top secret or something of the sort, since they'd been escorted onto a train that apparently went only two ways and had been emptied of all other passengers for their safe passage. She'd felt a little sorry for the people they'd inconvenienced, but then her attention had been pulled away by an rather large man who was their guide. 

Rubeus Hagrid was a little more than large. This man had to be the size of their house back home, and about as wide as the great oak tree Lazul remembered climbing every summer. Lazul had to keep from staring by putting on her headphones and ignoring the rest f the world the entire trip. It was that or be subject to Momma's lecturing about staring at people. Lazul preferred this. 

"So, how do you like it so far, Miss Black?" Hagrid beamed down at her. His voice made her jump, it was so loud she could hear it like a lion growling in her ears…and the volume was blasting. 

"Ah, fine so far, I guess." She shrugged, hoping that was a good answer. She really didn't know what to think about England in general since their home was located in London and she hadn't been allowed out much except when she had performances. Another thing that made her rather cross. There weren't anymore rehearsals to look forward to until next summer. The thought of going without any dance or music made her feet start to itch. 

"I'm sure she's just thrilled, Mr. Hagrid. Lazul's been just a little preoccupied with her theatre activities is all." Momma had begun to slip back into the educated woman's voice that Lazul dreaded. It wasn't her momma at all. She used it when she had to work, to save face for the fact that she hadn't really finished high school. It was more of a way to prove that she was still intelligent despite the fact that she'd gotten pregnant when she was sixteen and was raising a daughter on moonshine trade and minimum wage at Wal Mart. 

Lazul sighed, blinking as a large castle began to take shape in the horizon. 

"What's that?" she asked, a grin beginning to form on her lips. Momma peeked over her shoulder, looking a little more than surprised at the sight herself. Hagrid chuckled, causing the car they were in to rumble pleasantly. 

"That there is Hogwarts, Miss Black. Best school 'n all th' world fer your daughter." He grinned down at them. Even sitting he was still a mammoth. Lazul made a face at that, turning her attention back to the school before them. 

"So this is Hogwarts…" 

Lazul had to keep her face as unreadable as possible as she followed her momma and a Professor McGonnagal down the halls of this castle. Every few seconds, she found herself searching the place for a secret passage or a hidden stairwell. When she asked, the older woman in deep amber robes answered that there were many hidden passages in the school, however students were told to keep to their class routes. 

"Um, are you sure we're not causing any trouble with our arrival, Professor?" Momma called after McGonnagal nervously, looking around her with sudden skepticism. She was the one who wanted Lazul to come here in the first place, what was he problem? Momma was always skittish about the old-fashioned magic, and this place reeked of it. Lazul could have turned the whole place upside-down and inside out if she wanted to. There were so many possibilities and this place just called out to her. 

Occasionally Lazul saw students walk by wearing robes over conservative school uniforms. The sight of the girl's skirts made her frown. This institution must still believe knee-length fabric best displayed girl's femininity. She'd have to talk to someone about that…

They arrived at what Lazul assumed was the cafeteria auditorium…or at any rate it was a great dining room. The sudden congestion made Lazul freeze behind her mother's strong frame. Everyone looked like they were something out of a mythical fairytale from the dark ages. Lazul had had dreams about belonging in a world such as this. Here she was in her ripped up blue jeans, wearing a white tank top streaked with red stripes and blue stars, and old comfortable cowgirl boots. Her momma fit in better and she was wearing a periwinkle blue woman's dress suit. All eyes went to them. Lazul soon found herself to be the center of attention though, as McGonnagal led her momma to a main table at the end of the hall. Lazul shut the tape off in her player immediately, looking up through her dark ebony bangs. She was thankful for the slight veil it gave her, because she wanted nothing better than to bolt right out of that room and grab the next train out. 

She didn't fit in here. All of these eyes that stared at her were judging her. She was a witch from across the ocean, which couldn't possibly be anywhere in this league of students. Lazul felt alone again, and it stirred the ice at the base of her soul. The ice quickly slid up and traveled into her eyes, which she raised daringly up to the crowd. This was just like stage fright. She could harness it and use this trembling fear to move, to speak…to do something besides standing there like a babe wanting her mommy. And so that's exactly what she did. 

"Hi everyone!" she grinned, waving as she began taking her first few steps towards the end of the hall. 

So how was that? Please R&R people! ^_^ It's gonna get better soon I promise! Just wait until the next chapter……..LAZUL GET'S SORTED!! ^__^ 


	9. An Old Magic Hat We've Found

Disclaimers: I apologize for not writing this in the first chapter but…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM J K ROWLING'S BOOKS. (*CRY CRY* OTHERWISE I'D BE A MILLIONARE TOO…) *AHEM* I own Lapis Lazuli Azure Black, so if anyone wants to use her (which I doubt), please e-mail me first, okies??

Author's Note: 

Heehee…I am warning everyone in advance NOW. This chapter is a cliffhanger. I've been feeling weird all week and have decided to ask for reviews on which house YOU think Lazul should go in. I have an idea already but am open to suggestion if you guys can give me valid points! ^_- Okies! Please send your reviews! 

Salem's Lot 

Chapter 9: An Old Magic Hat We've Found…

Harry's eyes nearly bulged right out of his head and knocked off his glasses. What the bloody hell was _she_ doing here?!! The small American girl flitted up to the head table as if she were a fly on the wall, not really participating. Quite the contrary, as the entire school was silently observing this foreign creature that appeared as oblivious as a butterfly. 

"My, what an…oddity, isn't she Harry?" Hermione spoke quietly across from him, keeping one eye on the girl. 

"…Huh?" Harry scarcely heard her. He was too preoccupied trying to figure out exactly what the bloody hell this upstart girl was doing here. The last thing he needed was someone with an attitude. Malfoy had graciously been provided by whatever hell there was in this world, and he was already having a time of that. She couldn't possibly be coming to school here, there was no way McGonnagal would even allow Dumbledore to suggest that! He quickly glanced at the head table to catch her disapproving gaze, but felt no comfort in it. For right next to her was the Headmaster, smiling fondly at the woman in blue who had come in with the girl. 

She must be her mother, Harry thought in passing. No sooner had he finished the thought than he turned to spy her staring curiously at a carefully placed stool in the center of the room, bearing a ratty looking wizard's hat. If it was possible, Harry's pit of a stomach dropped straight down into the base of his body, did several flip-flops and shot right back up into the back of his throat again. At least that's what it felt like as he observed the rest of this exchange. 

"Sooo…what's all this about?" she pointed at the hat with one long delicate finger on her right hand. Her pale skin giving off a healthy glow in the dim candlelight of the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up slowly from his seat after finishing a short conversation with her mother, and finally spoke. 

"This is the Sorting Hat, my dear. Its purpose is to sort you into the House that best suits you." He smiled kindly, gesturing for her to take a seat on the stool. However, she was not easily convinced. 

"Ahh…sort me? Why do I need to be sorted? Its not like an I.Q. test or something, is it?" she chewed on her lower lip in a pouting way that Harry couldn't help thinking suited her. How many girl's had lips like that that curved in just the right way? He shook his head, frowning at himself. It was like Cho Chang happening all over again. Perhaps she was attractive, but her attitude and the way she'd treated him at the theatre had been less than adorable. He wasn't about to make a lapse in judgement again. 

"Please take a seat my dear, all will be revealed in due time." Dumbledore nodded towards McGonnagal, who walked around the table to take the Sorting Hat off the stool. The girl…was her name Lazy? Or something like that?…conceded, adding an overly dramatic sigh to her motions. She sat very ladylike upon the stool, crossing one leg over the other and straightening her back so that she could have been displayed like a roman statue in the wondrous art museums of London. As soon as she appeared comfortable, McGonnagal dropped the hat onto her head. 

Harry held his breath and did all that he could do. 

He waited. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"Well now, aren't we an interesting sort? Another notorious Black come to the school, eh? Really no, it's been much too long since I've had the pleasure to sort one of you."

Lazul didn't really know why or how the stupid ruddy looking hat was talking to her, she just knew she wanted it to stop. Right. Now. "What the hell are you talking about?" she hissed. Apparently the thing took no notice or didn't care, because it continued to shift around on her head, ruffling her hair in a fond manner contemplating things she didn't understand. 

__

"You're father was a VERY interesting sort, oh yes…it was so much fun sorting him out! You know, he and I had a long conversation about where to put him. You know what he said to me? He said, 'I really could care less where you put me, but if you absolutely must, stick me anywhere but where my mum wants me'. Oh he was such a rebel, that one! Before then, I had always settled your folk in the same place. What with all that wonderful power at your disposal…" 

"Who gives a rat's ass what he said? I don't care about him." Lazul hissed, gripping the stool beneath her and bending one of her nails painfully. 

__

"Oh…really now? Hmmmm…so rebellion runs in the family, then? Ahhh yes, you sound very convincing. I can have fun with you…where would you like to go, then? Certainly you're good enough to enter Ravenclaw, you're very sharp witted. Nnnng…Hufflepuff would suit you as well…you're very loyal to those you care about…"

"Why does it matter?!"

__

"Very spunky, and certainly brave…perhaps in Gryffindor with your father…" 

Lazul stiffened visibly, clenching and unclenching her fists beneath her seat. Apparently this was some sort of determination of which group she would be stuck with for the rest of her school years. This stupid frumpy hat was the thing that determined where you went, and obviously had some sort of history with her father. Well, already she was feeling the anger and the frustration. 

She hadn't even begun classes yet. 

"…put me anywhere. I don't really care." She sighed, voice on t verge of breaking. She wasn't the type to bawl over spilled milk, but this was so…hard. She really didn't belong here, she wanted to go home. A small whimper escaped her clenched jaw, and she flinched, knowing everyone had heard it. Great, now she was weak. Oh, momma…why couldn't they have stayed home? They should've sold the stupid house and Lazul could've gone to a school closer to home. Why did they have to come to London? Why did she have to go to a school for magic? What was so important about her scum-sucking father? 

The hat stilled for a moment. 

__

"…nothing…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…nothing…" the hat spoke in a single monotonous voice that Harry stiffened at. Everyone in the hall had stiffened, eyes had gone large, and even Dumbledore seemed a bit unnerved. 

What did that mean? All this time, Harry had thought that the Sorting Hat kept all discussions private. What had caused it to speak out like this? A small sound had emitted from the girl's lips, and Harry winced, feeling bad for his earlier thoughts. This couldn't be any easier for her. If anything, she was being singled out from the entire school and made into a novelty. He could understand the feeling of being displayed like a public trophy, and silently promised to try speaking to her after this whole ordeal was over. 

If it ever ended. The hat had not spoken again, and she sat there, unmoving, and deadly silent in the Great Hall as everyone awaited it to speak again. A light shadow crossed over Dumbledore's face, and her mother chewed on her lip in concern. Harry eyed the professors warily, hoping someone would either hurry it up or simply remove the hat before the girl beneath it died of humiliation. Even Snape seemed to sympathize for her, which was really saying quite a lot. 

"Headmaster…" the soft tenor voice of the girl's mother carried over the silence and across the hall. Nearly everyone swayed their attention to her, curiously awaiting her next words. "Why did the hat…say 'nothing'?" she had wide brown eyes that complimented her heart-shaped face. There were soft resemblances between her and her daughter, and Harry saw them in her expressions and poise. She obviously took more after her father as far as hair and eyes went, but the full curved pouting lips belonged solely to her mother, who was pursing them now at the headmaster in silent question. 

Dumbledore seemed to acknowledge her question, but remained silent, eyes staying on the girl on the stool. Harry fumed silently. If he wasn't going to answer her he could at least be vague. The old man was good at _that_ if nothing else, when it came to the unknown. 

Harry turned his gaze back to the girl, hoping silently that her torture would end. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"…" 

The hat hadn't spoken again for a while, leaving Lazul feeling helplessly alone. "Jesus, please don't leave me hanging…" 

__

"You know…there is a dangerous little heartless streak somewhere along this line…perhaps you'd do better to follow in the family business…as a Slytherin. They're very cunning, you know. You'd fit right in with that like…but then maybe not…you are still very kind, albeit the part concerning your dearly departed father…" 

"Can we just leave that bastard out of this? Please?" Lazul was beginning to sweat under the heat of this oversized hat. Not only did it have a smart-ass mouth, it had no concept of time. This was taking way too long for her. 

__

"Patients, my dear…you're very fidgety. I do not appreciate being bustled around, thank you." 

"Well, _excuse me_. I didn't realize how uncomfortable this would be for _you_." 

__

"Oh, don't lie dear, it simply doesn't become you. You would be more honest if you'd just say, 'I bloody don't well give a damn'." 

Okay, now she was pissed off. "Who died and made you the frigging king of the world? I don't care where I go! I didn't even want to be here in the first place!! If it's that big of a deal just stick me wherever there's room!" she burst fervently, still maintaining a low voice so it wouldn't ring out in the echoing hall. The hat bustled about on her head again, slipping down so that it almost touched her shoulders. She was tiny, but not that tiny. It had to be doing this on purpose. 

__

"…I suppose with all of that to go on, I really can't make an educated decision on where to sort you. Really, you should have considered this beforehand, my dear. It simply wouldn't do to have you here all night." 

Lazul swallowed back the bile rising in her throat. This dreadful, annoying piece of ripped up fabric was willing to sit comfortably on her head all night long if need be. She had already been sitting there for maybe five minutes, and she could hear the whispering voices all around. She could feel the teacher's eyes burning against her back. She most certainly felt the near panic flowing through the threads of her mother's magic. Lazul took slow, deep breaths to calm herself down. This was stage fright, nothing more. Stage fright, and a really persistent prop. 

"Okay. Let's do this your way. What do you propose?" she was cautious with her tone, believing this was not the time to aggravate it any more than she already had. However, she had every intention of finding where this sorry piece of tattered leather was kept so that she could burn it later. 

__

"Now that is more like it…I have given you choices my dear, now you_, must decide…" _

Lazul thought very carefully before licking her parched lips and taking a deep breath. 

"I choose…" 


	10. Numb

Disclaimers: I apologize for not writing this in the first chapter but…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM J K ROWLING'S BOOKS. (*CRY CRY* OTHERWISE I'D BE A MILLIONARE TOO…) *AHEM* I own Lapis Lazuli Azure Black, so if anyone wants to use her (which I doubt), please e-mail me first, okies??

Author's Note: Okay…this is the sorted chapter. I was gonna give y'all hints but I decided that true fans will read and be happy. ^_^ So READ ON! 

Salem's Lot 

Chapter 10: Numb

__

"I might be the way 

everybody likes to say

I know watcha thinking about me…" Lazul sang softly laying on her back in her new dormitory bed. The bunks were uniform and neatly lined up on either side of the dank, old stone walls. She hadn't changed into her uniform yet, and wasn't looking forward to the year coming on. Her mother had already taken the train back home, with the Headmaster's assurance that Lazul would be fine. Of course she would fit right in. Why wouldn't she? Obviously this was the best possible place for a person like her. After all, she couldn't possibly survive back home now. 

The lines repeated over and over in her head as she'd listened to the professors go over this with her momma. Students had cheered and jeered alike when the decision had finally been made. Thinking back now, Lazul didn't know whether it was a good choice or not. Either way, what did it matter? It wasn't as if these students would actually accept her into their school, at least not so easily as the Headmaster had made it out to be. Lazul was different. These _kids_ didn't know what real magic was. There were so many levels of good and bad and of the thread in-between those. 

It wasn't as if she would actually be learning anything here. From the looks of things, everyone used wands. Perhaps wands were necessary in positions of very powerful magic…but generally the basics could be done without. At least that's the way it was back home. Back home, in the bogs, one didn't have time to wave around a magic stick, something would easily take off that arm before you'd be finished. Back home, you had to rely on the half-taught, half-hazard teachings memorized in the space of anywhere from a week to two seconds. Back home, magic wasn't a way of life, so much as a way of survival. 

"Hey! Dinner's in the Great Hall, if you wan to come…" one of the girls passing by with her groupies half-called out to Lazul from across the dorm. Lazul raised her head slightly off the bed, bangs falling into her eyes, giving off a dark forbidden scowl that would've sent any worm back into it's hole in the earth. As predicted, the female offenders scuttled out of the dorm room. 

Perhaps she shouldn't have been so hard, but then, why did she care? She had a right to be unpleasant at least, considering the conditions given to her from that stupid hat. She couldn't make a decision when it had come down to crunch time, and she'd left it up to the damned hat. She'd chosen to be sorted in the best-qualified House. She'd chosen to be put with others who would know her pain, her frustration, her love for life, and her joy. Lazul had practically begged for a place to belong. 

After the feast, she'd been allowed to mingle freely with all of the students. Some of her new classmates had approached her. One of them, a familiar face that had caught her completely off-guard. 

__

"You!" Lazul shouted, jumping as a taller boy with messy brown hair and large round spectacles tapped he shoulder. He smirked, still showing the telltale signs of having not matured past boyhood yet. He rubbed his unruly hair out of his face, revealing a lightning shaped scar that caught Lazul's attention for a moment before he spoke. 

"Me. It's nice to see you again. I thought you would be attending the school for dance?" he was good at small talk, but Lazul caught the slight lie behind his first line. He was not completely happy to see her. Why, she didn't really know but then that didn't really matter. 

"That's what we both get for thinkin'." She shrugged, turning her attention to the mousy girl next to him and the taller boy. These must be his friends, as they appeared standing next to him at an eaqual's breadth and both seemed to be measuring her inch by inch. The girl had slightly tousled, razzy ash blonde hair that framed her face nicely, and a small nose that wiggled every now and again when she appeared to be thinking hard. Lazul found it amusing, but hid it behind a friendly smile she knew could be winning when she needed it to be. The taller boy was a bright red head, with freckles that could've dubbed him a human chocolate chip cookie. He had the awkwardness of a sixteen-year-old boy in a man's body, from his stance and the way he slouched slightly next to his friend. Obviously, the brunette was the leader, for both of his companions stood on either side, ready to be there at any moment Lazul would make a sudden move. 

"I hope you like it here at Hogwarts. It's really a pleasant place with lots to do." The girl spoke first after the silence that followed Lazul. Apparently she was trying to be friendly, for which Lazul didn't mind, but then she didn't care. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Hermione Granger!" she held out her hand, which Lazul took out of trained common courtesy. Momma would've strung her up by her toenails if she caught her acting up in public. 

"Ron Weasley! Pleasure to meet you, miss!" Lazul nearly laughed at the taller boy, taking his hand as well. Was he a momma's boy or what? How many guys called you 'miss'? the last one held out his hand stiffly, looking down at her with interest mixed with caution. It was the look Lazul was used to getting, the look of a skeptic. It was the look of someone easily swayed to throwing stones in your direction. She didn't like that look, and quickly removed her hand from his. He looked a bit startled, but recovered quickly. 

"Are you…happy with the House you're in?" 

"Yeah, the way things have been the past few years, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of you." Ron laughed. Hermione smiled genuinely, earning a smile from Lazul. She liked them. They were worth standing around with this other boy. 

"…I don't know what to think. As far as I'm concerned, it'll matter more when I get to know the people. Of course I'm gonna go in knowing not to expect the same regard." She eyed the green-eyed brunette before turning her back to them. 

Later, she'd been informed that the boy's name was Harry Potter. Some legend in the 'wizarding community'. Once again, Lazul didn't really care. She rolled to her side lazily, contemplating whether to join the rest for dinner or not. Momma would be angry if she didn't at least make the effort to fit in. So, she raised herself off the bed, taking her earphones out and walking downstairs. The common room, as it was called, was anything but that. Lazul had had the impression that it would be something of a living room for a dormitory, but soon found she was wrong. There were several couches and a large fireplace with highly decorated pillars and many windows. Most of them had the drapes pulled over right now, which were thick velvet and shimmering with newness despite the aged appearance. 

Sighing, she flopped over one side of the couches, hanging upside down with her head touching the floor, hair askew and for once, out of her striking blue eyes. Perhaps she'd just forget about dinner and go back to her bunk. It had been much more comfortable there and she knew for a fact that nobody would bother her there…

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice called from the portrait hole. Lazul turned sideways, now hanging a bit more complicatedly over the couch in an upside-down position. The owner of the voice stood at the opening of the portrait hole, leaning to one side, with his cloak draped ceremoniously over one shoulder. Platinum blonde hair that could only belong to a model and piercing icicle blue eyes matched her own deep sapphire. 

"Yes…was it Malfoy?" 

"Draco Malfoy…but you may simply call me Draco. Hurry up there, or we shall be late for dinner." 

~ dun dun dun ~ ^_^


	11. Will I Care?

Note:

I apologize for the long hiatus. I never meant to stop writing, but the break has definitely given me more ideas. Hopefully some of the people who were reading this will continue to now that I'm back and will be having more time to write. U

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, wish I did though, 'cause then I wouldn't need a real job. Lapis Lazuli Azure Black is my character and please don't use her without my permission. (Not that anyone would)

Chapter 11:

The normal routine came and went for Harry like summer vacation. Classes began without delay, and his mood had not changed in the slightest. He was being juvenile and pouty and he realized it, but as usual these days, he didn't care. Days got worse with the American arrival, which only served as more reason for him to ignore the friendly prodding to cheer up.

This year they shared nearly every class with Slytherin. Why the two most rivaled Houses in Hogwarts were grouped together for classes was beyond Harry. Hadn't it occurred to anyone in the faculty that it might have been smarter to group Slytherin with Ravenclaw? The two Houses certainly weren't on friendly terms, but neither were they at each other's throats constantly. They had a mutual respect for each other's cunning, at best. Hufflepuff would have suited the Gryffindor House better in classes, simply because the friendliest students were usually stuck there.

Well, friendliest but for a few anyway. There were some who still considered Harry an upstart, but he never listened to them.

It was days like today that made him believe that someone up there truly enjoyed watching him live a life of misery. Potions class proceeded as per the usual routine. Snape gave his assignment, Harry went to get his ingredients, and about every ten or so minutes after that he would lose points for some reason or another. This time, the routine was slightly more jagged.

On the other side of the room, paired up with Neville Longbottom (for whatever reason, Harry did not know) was Lazul Black. She was wearing the school uniform, and looking rather good in it, for another reason Harry couldn't fathom. It was probably the fact that she actually had curves, whereas the rest of the girls at Hogwarts did their best to hide them from the boys until they were ready to reveal them in private. Lazul didn't seem to care that anyone who was trying hard enough could probably tell that she was wearing thigh-high gray nylons with black ribbon garters. They went well with her pristine black Mary-Jane's and were in fact not violating the dress code.

He had to shake his head out of that thought…it caused him to flush, but Ron took it as frustration at the fact that the contents of their cauldron seemed to be purposely evading turning bright red like everyone else's potions.

She also seemed to be purposely ignoring _him. _For what reason, Harry didn't know, but he assumed that it would just be a mutual dislike, as it had turned out to be when he'd met Malfoy in his first year. The two seemed to be getting along just like two peas in a pod. Lazul hung out at their table during the recesses, occasionally commenting on something the others would say, although not participating in the tormenting that they did. For some reason, Harry found that puzzling. After all, how can you belong to a group and not follow along with the crowd? Especially that one.

"Mister Potter, I do believe that the instructions state 'pour in the Nightshade at a forty-five degree angle while stirring clockwise every five seconds'. Not pouring the contents of your cutting board into the cauldron until the top foams and then allowing Mister Weasley to stir at his leisure." Professor Snape glowered from behind him at his full imposing height.

Harry restrained a sigh of annoyance and stilled his hand from pouring in the Nightshade that was remaining on his board. All eyes turned to the scene in interest and fear.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for carelessness, Potter." He moved on without a second glance, making a b-line to Lazul's shared cauldron with Neville. Harry watched in interest to see the expected result of a glance into Neville's cauldron. Snape enjoying picking on select Gryffindors and Neville tended to share in this particular pain.

But the onslaught never came. Instead, Snape towered over the concoction for a few moments and muttered to Lazul in what seemed to be appraisal. She nodded a few times, not noticing Neville's sudden lack of breathing. When the Professor moved on, she continued to add ingredients and dictate instructions to the nervous boy next to her.

Harry fumed. Of course Neville wouldn't receive any of the usual treatment. He was partnered up with Snape's new star pupil. Next to Malfoy, Lazul was now the ideal apprentice for the Potions Master. It only worsened the mood Harry was in already to know that someone else was getting a break from their misery by being in her company.

Lazul kept her smirk inside as she watched every boy in the room try to be subtle about looking up her skirt. If she was going to be forced into wearing the rather sexist uniforms, she was going to find a way to cause a disruption in it. No one could really say anything to her about it, as the uniform socks were optional, and she _was _wearing short shorts instead of briefs under the skirt, so she wasn't purposefully inviting the boys to look. Besides, they were all at the age where hormones began to run wild anyway.

It was a small amusement that she kept to herself because she knew that her partner just couldn't. Neville Longbottom was a Gryffindor student that was branded below-average by everyone in school except his Herbology Professor. Lazul didn't blame them for making that presumption, because for all that she was trying not to, she couldn't help agreeing that he was a hopeless case.

She had given him the task of preparing the ingredients while she took care of the mixing and the instructions. It had helped that she was a good cook and a stickler for perfection. Neville was trying very hard, but only because Lazul was paying attention to what he was doing had they avoided spilling the cauldron onto the floor about three times over the course of twenty minutes. He was going through a normal growth spurt, and was still trying to get used to the size of his hands and feet, which caused most of the problem. His natural tendency to be afraid of everything upon first glance didn't help though. Lazul introduced herself very politely, and very slowly, to keep from seeming threatening but her uniform was simply an unavoidable subject. He feared the Slytherin House more than her, and the reputation behind its House members kept her from beguiling him into anything that even resembled calm.

So, she took care of the difficult things, such as anything that might require actual movement from his stiff position sitting in front of the chopping board.

The Professor was practical, and calculatingly fair in her opinion. Not a pleasant man, but Professor Snape didn't seem to dislike her so she didn't mind him so much. He favored her because she was in his House, but that seemed to be a normal thing for most of the Professors, which meant she had to work twice as hard in every other subject to come by an honest fair grade. Not only was she fighting with Professors who were wary of her background, but her House selection had caused many to distrust her all-together.

Lazul was bothered only slightly by this, as things hadn't been much different back home. The only difference was kids didn't throw stones here.

"W-what's next?" Neville stuttered, with an effort to keep his voice quietly even. Lazul blinked at him, and smiled as a silent applaud of his bravery. Apparently he was trying his best not to be completely rude.

"I think that's it. All it says to do next is stir clockwise every four seconds and then counter-clockwise after the first three times, interchanging until it boils. You want to do the stirring now?" Neville shook his head sheepishly, and Lazul shrugged. "That's fine. I don't mind much at all just doing this."

She smiled brightly, knowing that even in his fear he couldn't resist her winning smile. Lazul didn't have to actually do anything to get that trick to work. It was a talent she'd inherited from her momma. Momma had won many a man back in her day simply smiling at them, unintentionally pulling on the heart-strings until they had no choice but to smile back, and spend the rest of the afternoon wishing they could touch her.

Lazul had the same effect on boys her age, and some older. Even little children loved her when she smiled like this. It was a siren's effect, without the vocal encouragement. Because for only a split second, when they smiled you could see the hint of a hidden point in the corner of their lips where there rested a promise and a delightful kiss. A girl's first kiss.

There was a difference between The First Kiss, and _a _first kiss. Lazul had had The First Kiss when she was thirteen, when her smile had just begun developing into that desirable promise that resembled her momma's. It was an innocent exchange between boy and girl before either understood the importance or fragility of emotional stability. It was a kiss that takes place for no reason at all but for all the right reasons in the world, and remains the purest thing about a person even into old age. A secret, sacred thing, that Lazul had had the fortune to enjoy and keep close to her heart, even through all the misfortune and sadness in her growing up.

A first kiss was a kiss between two people who never shared intimacy before that moment. It was a kiss that could be perfect, practical, or completely disastrous. Lazul had had plenty of those, too. Many boys had fallen in and out of her life, some bittersweet memories and others were fond little moments brought on by nothing more than flirtatious daring.

Lazul hadn't meant to show Neville that smile, but as it often happened, she did without thinking. His obvious blush gave him away and showed her the error. She didn't mind, but it was a pity she could predict what a first kiss with Mister Longbottom would be. It wouldn't be a disappointment for her, but it would be another bittersweet memory and a heartbreakingly humiliating thing for him. For one thing, they were separated socially by House, and another was she knew him to be too timid to try pursuing something as flighty and unpredictable as a one-time fling. So, she tucked her smile away and shook her head, turning her nose into the potions book and stirring the cauldron without another word the rest of the afternoon.

Harry watched Neville and Lazul share a rare exchange that he only ever saw between people that shared a House. She was flirting with Longbottom! Harry watched Neville sit there sputtering silently as Lazul, seemingly having realized what it was she had been doing, turned back to the cauldron and her book with a hard set look on her pretty features.

He frowned at that. So she liked to ignore people? That was the sign of someone who probably did belong to Slytherin. For hours now, Harry had been trying to see what it was that made him sit so ill around her. Partly he thought it was the House she was in, and another was her strange attitude towards everyone else in the school in general. She wasn't cold like most in her House, but neither was she outwardly friendly to anyone whom she didn't share a Common Room with.

It shouldn't have bothered him, but he couldn't figure out why it rubbed him so. After all, he didn't know her well enough to really care. But that was another problem…he felt like he did.

Harry had felt the familiar tug at her presence at the performance back home, but it was stronger now, and he couldn't figure out why. Those eyes haunted him for some reason he didn't want to think about. So many other things had already made him miserable and brooding that he didn't want to purposely continue to ruin his Sixth year. It was uncomfortable and unavoidable though…Hermione and Ron were both determined to question him any time now, and that would probably be the recess between Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Snape walked back to the front of the classroom and called for their results, pulling Harry out of his not so peaceful reverie. He grimaced at the results that he and Ron shared, but poured it into a small sampler anyway and took it up. The liquid they had been attempting to mix was supposed to be a smooth green pasty liquid. This looked more like someone had just chucked their lunch into a cauldron. Keeping his sigh silent as Snape gave him that same disapproving sneer; Harry went back to his seat and waiting for everyone else to be dismissed.

Hermione kept to Harry's shoulder, looking concerned. "Harry, what's the matter with you? You've been snappish to Ron and me for days, and I might add the whole summer really, but those dreadful Dursley's probably didn't make things any easier," she hoped rather than knew that that was the reason Harry hadn't written to either of them over the summer. It had broken her heart to think that he had dug himself so deep that not even the combined efforts of them both could pull him out of his rut.

"I'm just distracted, Hermione. Leave it be, it's nothing important." Harry responded dully. He did seem distracted though. She had seen him casting glances at that girl, Lazul Black all day. Hermione thought it was only reasonable, after all. It was no coincidence with the tragedy of Harry's Godfather's recent…departure.

"I know you miss him, Harry, but you shouldn't be so distracted by that girl. After all, she's no Sirius."

Harry stopped in his tracks, nearly knocking her over with the sudden change in step. Ron too stopped, more due to Harry's sudden change in expression than Hermione's last comment.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Hermione stared at her friend in shock for a moment, confused by that sudden curse. She was used to listening to Ron shout out expletives every now and then, but Harry rarely shouted for no reason, or said 'bloody' anything at all. Her brown eyes looked into his glowing green quizzically.

"Um…I was talking about Lazul?" Hermione tried again, wondering if he had missed what she was trying to say to him.

"I know what you said Hermione, but what did you compare her to Sirius for?" Harry insisted, looking a bit dangerous for the moment.

"Don't be daft, Harry," Hermione huffed at him, suddenly irritated at his rudeness and overall getting tired of his attitude altogether. It was hard enough being nice to him when he was moody, but she was not going to deal with his sudden hostility. "Lazul Black? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that she has Sirius's last name? She also happens to be staying in his old house, where the Order used to be meeting. And besides all that, I'd thought for sure you would have noticed the resemblance. Her eyes are just like his-"

Hermione didn't get to finish her reasoning, as Harry started off in another direction. Ron balked, and looked at her.

"What'd you do to him?"

"I didn't do a thing, Ronald! Ugh! Boys!" Hermione threw her hands in the air and left it up to Ron to chase down their friend. This time, she wasn't going to try fixing things for him.

Why was it they never listened anyway?

_She's Sirius's daughter…she's Sirius's daughter…she's Sirius's daughter! _

Harry's mind was looping with that the entire run. He kept running until he couldn't think anymore about anything but Sirius's eyes, and that girl's accursed resemblance. Of course, he'd never thought about it, he was too busy feeling sorry for himself to realize that maybe Sirius had once had a family, just like his friends. So she would have been his sister…a sister…

Harry had never pondered the though of having siblings, even if by technicality they would only be step-siblings. Sirius had never mentioned anything about it, so Harry hadn't dreamed of it. All the time he'd never thought he would have to share his newfound godfather with anyone.

But now there was her. Lazul was Sirius's daughter.

Harry slowed down his pace when he knew he'd run too far for Ron to catch him, or Hermione to suggest searching for him. He didn't want to talk to them right now. He didn't want to be bothered by anything in the world. He wanted to know why he'd never once thought about putting two and two together.

Why hadn't she said anything to him?

Perhaps Lazul didn't know who her father was, or if she had, it had only been by name alone. That was a sad thought. Harry had always wanted to imagine Sirius being a loving parent, and a fun-loving father. Lazul didn't appear to be a very happy girl. In fact, there were the tell-tale signs of someone who masked reality behind a cool exterior. Perhaps that's also why she enjoyed the theatre so much. After all, plays and shows were just make-pretend and fun. You could hide your bruises under make-up and your tears behind a song.

He wanted to talk to her. To find out more. In the time that it took him to piece these two thoughts together, Harry realized that it was less a need to know her, than to stay close to Sirius. He'd been robbed of a chance at a real family when the Death Eaters had robbed him of his godfather…and Lazul's father. So much sadness, and now more surprises. Harry almost didn't want to chance it, but he needed…closure was the closest thing he could think of that sounded right.

He made his way across the school, knowing full well that this would either be the best thing he'd do all day, or the most disastrous thing he could do all year.

Lazul leaned against a tree tiredly, barely listening to the 'witty' remarks of one Draco Malfoy. The blonde seemed to take great pleasure in the sound of his own voice, and enjoyed power on top of it all. Being able to keep these other people amused was not a difficult task, but rather than compete for attention that was not much better than a goldfish, she nodded every now and then to keep up the illusions of being interested.

Sudden silence made her look up. It was unusual for anyone to stop laughing at one of Malfoy's jokes this early into the conversation. The reason for it was walking straight toward them, looking rather determined.

Harry Potter, the boy she'd met weeks before coming to Hogwarts, looked striking and almost dashing in his own messy 'I-really-need-to-invest-in-a-comb' sort of way. She smirked at Draco's sudden change in expression. He wasn't her favorite person in the world, but she didn't dislike him. She just had this twisted sort of affection that required her to annoy him in any and all ways possible. So, being in the mood for mischief, she stood up straight and brushed off her skirt, purposely swishing the skirt so that the outline of her garters became visible for a brief second.

"Look's like a cock fight waitin' to happen here, eh Draco?" she grinned coyly. Not a smile with a promise, but a true tease. He gave her the smallest of scowls, more aware of her garters than her actual comment.

Harry came to the edge of the group, and stared directly at her. She paused from her toying to consider his look. It wasn't something she was used to. It was very forward and sincere. And somewhat accusing.

"You're Sirius Black's daughter?"

Lazul stood there for a moment, not reacting. She waited for the combined reactions of the people around her. Draco looked slightly amused by the mention of her father's name. the goons, Crabbe and Goyle, looked like they weren't swayed much by it. Pansy was giggly for whatever reason there was for her to be giggly about this time of day. Several others followed in Draco's example and proceeded to smirk and semi-circle around the Potter boy.

"…that was my dad's name." she successfully responded in a neutral tone.

"Did you know him?" he pressed.

"No. My momma never had the courtesy of knowing him farther than the back of a pick-up truck." Lazul was frank, and didn't flinch at all with the slight sniggering that was no doubt directed as an insult to her momma. She'd deal with them later.

His eyes seemed to get dark at that. Apparently he'd known her dad, and didn't appreciate he slightly skewed opinion of him. Bully for him. She hadn't given a damn for a long time, and Harry Potter's displeasure wasn't really something to make her change her mind about. After all, he wasn't that impressive to her. She'd heard the stories, and actually made an effort to talk to him outside class with his other friends. All in all, he wasn't a bad person. He was unfortunately put into the position of someone who wants to fix things whether he can or not. Lazul wasn't about to let him try 'fixing her opinion of a man who was now dead and gone and had never mattered to her in the first place.

"He wasn't a bad man. I wanted to know if you ever-"

"Met him? Nope, he didn't give me much courtesy either." She cut him off before he finished the question.

"Sirius was a good man!" Harry insisted. It seemed like he was almost trying to convince himself as much as he was her. Lazul didn't care.

"Sure. He was a saint. I bet he went to church every Sunday and everything…wait I forgot now, we're all pagans, now aren't we?" the laughter was dry, and heartless. Even the other students around her were suddenly uneasy. Lazul had never been entirely open here, and so they'd never had the pleasure of seeing her unraveled.

"Don't talk about someone you didn't know, like that."

"It's not my fault I didn't know him, now is it?" she shot him a hard look, restraining the urge to tug at the tendrils of his Will. She could seem them flaring about like a glorious tapestry on a battlefield that was devoid of bloodshed.

He too, was getting angry, but she didn't understand why. She was answering his questions. He didn't like the answers, oh well. "Forget it, I thought maybe-"

"Maybe what?" Lazul took a step forward, staring up at Harry with thundering electric orbs. She knew that they were blazing with power, flickering like a thunderstorm in the middle of the spring.

"Maybe you could talk to me about him? Share your feelings now that he's dead? Talk about your loss? Like I give a damn. I can't mourn the loss of something that I never had now can I, Potter?"

There was silence for a full minute before he walked off, leaving dead air in place of the aura. Lazul took a deep breath and willed herself to calm, ignoring the sniggering and jibing that was the celebration of her triumph over the group's combined object of displeasure. Draco was especially praising her, his hand gently brushing her shoulder with the intention of being a hint at camaraderie. She ignored it all and stood there, trying to figure out why she had gotten so angry.

What was it that made her so angry?

Harry stared at the ceiling of his room in an attempt to sort through his jumbled thoughts.

_I hate her_, he thought. _She's nothing like him. Absolutely nothing. _Lazul hated Sirius. She hated him in his grave, and would have probably hated him in person. It was no wonder she had been sorted into Slytherin. She would have made Sirius's mother happy. She was smart, and more importantly she was Slytherin.

Harry continued to stare at the ceiling as his mind formed the thoughts carefully in his mind.

Lapis Lazuli Azure Black was his enemy.


End file.
